Information processing terminal devices such as a cellular phone have been in widespread use. Information processing terminal devices include a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet PC (personal computer), and a PDA (personal digital assistant). Each of these devices has many functions.
For example, some recent cellular phones have an Internet access function, a camera function, and the like, in addition to common functions such as a phone call function and an e-mail function. An information processing terminal device includes a display section such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) and can display an image.
For example, a smartphone which is a sophisticated cellular phone would be more convenient if the smartphone had a scanner function. The process of translating a line sensor section across a surface of an object to be scanned that is adopted in a conventional portable scanner device, however, requires high-accuracy translation operation and is not user-friendly.
An LCD is proposed which has a scanner function in itself as an image display and includes an optical sensor for each pixel region. Although use of such a special LCD is also conceivable, the LCD is more expensive than a common LCD without a scanner function.